Chika's heartbreaking confession
by thelovelywriter204
Summary: Okay, I realize the name sounds... like Michiru rejects Chika but it actually means his confession is filled with sorrow. The reason behind that? Michiru almost dies...again in a battle. How does Chika handle it? Find out for yourself by reading the Chika and Michiru ONE-SHOT!


_** Okay,um, this is my second ONE-SHOT! Um, I'm writing another one because of **__**wherethereispainthereishope**__**. I hope I get more reviews than my last one and I hope you really enjoy this one! Ooops, almost forgot; DICLAIMER: I do not own Zombie-Loan at all. Wish I did but I don't. Thanks, bye.**_

_**Michiru's POV:**_

_***BAM*BAM*BAM***_

Man, wouldn't this be the second time that Im going to die? This time, though, I may not be able to come back. I fall backwards as a searing pain rips throughout my whole body. I wait for the impact of hitting the cold, hard floor to come, but it never does. Instead, I get warm hands supporting my back and my head, gently. I see gold eyes staring down at me. Those golden eyes are filled with concern and pain. I wish I could wipe those emotions away and replace them with happiness. My body starts to shake a little. " Michiru! Michiru! Come on, Gopher, wake up, now!" I recognize Chika's voice and wonder why he's so hysterical. I try to get up and ask what's wrong but my body just hurts even more. Tears spring to my eyes from the unbearable pain. I want this pain to go away. Then, I seen a small darkness that look quiet and peacful. Hmmmm... Maybe I should go see what's in there, I think but as soon as I get close to it, it pulls me in and it won't let me go. Chika... was the last thought I had before I felt my body go limp.

I wake up to the sound of someone calling my name. "Gopher...Gopher..." it's saying. Wait, Gopher? The only person who calls me Gopher is Chika. Wait, why is Chika calling my name? I stir in my...bed? But, the last place I was at was...all of the memories flood back to me. I was shot at one of the last fights and I couldn't get back up. If I got shot then...I try to sit up and I immidiently sink back down. there is a HUGE pain in my stomach. Welp, I guess I was right. I really did get shot. But then why am I back in my room? Why aren't I dead? Yuuta wasn't there when I blacked out. Could he have possibly gotten to me before I died? I'll have to ask later. I let out a loud moan. My body really does hurt. "Gopher? Are ya 'wake yet?" I hear Chika ask me. I try to tell him 'yes' but I can't even open my mouth, let alone talk. I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and try get me to drink what I suppose is water.

Maybe I should try to open my eyes, at least. The light is killing me, though. I take a terribly small sip of water and lick my dried lips. "The...lights." I croak. I try to take another small sip of water but my mouth refuses to swallow it. The water trails down my chin and drips onto my shirt and bedspread. The lights turn off and I can finally open my eyes, a little. My eyes instantly go to my left where Chika is sitting. He looks beaten and tired. How long has it been since he slept? He looks at me sadly and says, " Man, Gopher, ya always cause trouble, ya know?" I nod my head slowly but the action causes the pain to increase so I stop trying. Chika takes out a small, blue hankerchief and wipes my mouth. I look at him, greatful. He has always been there, hasn't he? " There are those eyes I've been waiting for. How ya feelin'?" He asks me. I give my lips a quick lick before I talk.

"I'm feeling okay, I guess. My stomach REALLY hurts though." I say back to him. He gives a humorless chuckle. Was he mad? No...That's not it.

"I suppose my stomach was hurt, too if I was shot there 3 times and was in a coma for 3 weeks." Hmmm...I guess that makes- what?! Did he just say that I was in a coma for 3 WEEKS?! I thought I was only out for a night. No way I was out for three weeks. No freakin' way! I take my arm and lift it up slowly. I grasp the warm blanket covering me and throw it to the side. A long, white bandage is wrapped around my stomach with blood soaking through, a little. I touch it and flinch as pain creeps up to my chest. "Ouch. Was I really out for 3 weeks, Chika?" I ask him as he gazes at my bandages and the blood soaked through them. His eyes snap back to mine.

"Uh huh. Just a second, I'll go get more bandages. Be right back, ok?" He asks me. I nod my head slowly. He stands up and walks to the door. He looks back at me and I give him a wave to reassure him that I'm alright. As soon as he walk out of the door I feel like something important has left me. Huh? Something important? Like what? Hmmmmm...oh well, I'll figure it out later. All I need to worry about now is my wounds. I still can't believe I was out for 3 weeks. I look for anymore signs of harm and only find a few bruises, but other than those and the gunshot wounds, I'm in pretty good shape. My hands go to my hair and I let my loose braid loose. My lavander hair comes crashing down to my shoulders. That feels much better. The throbbing in my head lessens as I shake my head around gently. There is a knock at my door before Chika comes back in. He notices my hair is out of it's braid but says nothing. He has a clean white bandage in his hands. He sets free the bandage and comes to sit by me again. His, now free, hands go to my stomach. I flinch as his hands touch my stomach. His hands hover for a moment before going back to work. Chika acts as if he has done this to me millions of times before. Those thoughts instantly leave my mind as the bandage slips from my stomach onto Chika's hands. He takes it and tosses it into the trashcan. He picks up the new one. " I'm gonna need you to lean on your elbows so I can wrap this around you. I nod and struggle to get up on my elbows. Chika waits patiently. That's odd, he would usually yell at me to hurry up. Hmmm... FINALLY! I'm finally on my elbows. "Okay. Stay like that and don't move or I'll kill you. Got it Gopher?" He asks me. Ah, now there's the real Chika. I smile and nod my head.

Chika takes his hankerchief again and starts to gently wipe off the stray blood trying to escape onto my bed. He looks so calm when he does this. Isn't he surprised about how much blood there is? I mean, at all? Huh. Those thoughts dimenish as Chika takes the bandage and starts to wrap it around my stomach. He looks so tired and sad when he does this. As he wraps it around me I take a few sharp intakes of breath. Everytime I do this, Chika's hands stop and hover above my stomach before going back to work. Once Chika finishes wrapping me up he tells me it's alright to lay back down. " If I lay back down I think that I'll fall alseep, again." I warn him. He grimaces as I say this. He fixes my pillows and grabs my wrists gently. He puts his hands under my arms as he lifts me up and puts me against the soft, fluffy pillows. When he's done, his hand slides from my wrist to my hand. I look up at him in surprise. His eyes are focused on our hands. His face looks so sad and lonely. I want to just wipe them away and make sure they won't ever some back.

" I-I thought that I was gonna lose ya, Gopher. I really did. I thought that ya weren't gonna come back this time. I thought that I would never be able to tease you again. Yuuta didn't come until an hour after you were shot. He's probably scared shitless now because I yelled at him when he said that he did all he that he could and you were still not waking up. I thought that I would never see your eyes again. That I would never hear your voice again. I thought you were going to die and never come back to me." Chika's eyes are now hidden behind his bangs but I see a small drop of water drip from his hidden face. " When you still didn't wake up the next day, I lost it and punched Shito. I-I thought...oh, Gopher, I thought that I would never be able to see you again! " Chika's hand is now entertwined with mine and trembling along with the rest of his body. "MICHIRU!" Chika jumps out of his chair and practically throws himself into my arms. His lengthy arms wrap around me and he sobs into my shoulder. His sobs wrack through his whole body. Still in a shock, I slowly wrap my arm around him, too. I've never seen Chika this hysterical before. Like, ever. He's always so arrogant and loud. I never thought he would...l-lo-lov-love me? No, he can't love ME. Right? His arms tighten around me like he's never going to let me go again. So, this does mean... I comb my hands through Chika's hair to try to soothe him. I guess it works because Chika breaks the death hug and looks at me. He leans in close. He hesitates for a moment before he closes the inch of a gap. It takes me a moment to understand what's going on before I respond. The taste of Chika is...amazing. Something slams against my teeth and I realize that it's Chika's tounge. I grant him access and our tounges mix together. I always thought about how disgusting it sounds in books, but it taste so sweet. So...perfect. My small frame fits perfectly in Chika's large one. We're like 2 puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. It all feels so sureal.

Before I know it we're both gasping for breath. My stomach gives me a warning cramp. I notice that some blood is starting to soak through a little. Oh well, Chika will clean them I hope. I notice that Chika is staring at me with his golden eyes. " Does this mean..." I start to ask. Chika nods his head up and down. So it means he loves me, right? Well I never would have known...that Chika...loves...me.

"I love you, Gopher." Chika confirms. I smile and mouth 'I love you, too'. At this, Chika sighs and says, " This is going to make missions impossible. I won't be able to ever let you get a scratch again. Jeez, Gopher, you always cause trouble, don't ya?" He smiles at me. I can't believe it took me almost getting killed to realize that I really do love Chika. What an idiot. I can't believe how dense I was to my OWN feelings. Thank God this happened to me or things would just have always been the same between me and Chika. Now, I can't believe I didn't notice what a caring guy he really is. I'm not going to let this go for a while. Chika LOVES me. I'm so happy. I haven't been this happy in a while, actually. Hmmmm...I like it. I like being happy. I hope Chika's as happy as I am. Having that concerned look on his face again, Chika asks, " Are you alright, Gopher? Does your stomach hurt?" And now that he mentions it, my stomach hurts like hell. Tears spring to my eyes and fall. Chika glares at my stomach for a moment then wipes the tears away from my face. " Please don't cry, Gopher. You're so much prettier whe you smile." I try my best to smile even though my brows are knitted together. I hear Chika laugh and then I feel warm lips on mine again. I close my eyes, peacefully. I'm so glad that Chika loves me. I smile a genuine smile against his lips and he whispers against mine, "There it is."

_**The end! I really hope you enjoyed this. I felt like writing a longer, better story between Chika and Michiru. I do hope this one is better than my first one. Please review and tell me what you guys think. If you do, I would really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I didn't spell a few things right. Again, I'm still a kid so I don't really know if I spelled all my words right. Tell me if you would like it a little longer. Also tell me if you don't like how melodramtic Chika acted. I had a perfect image the whole time in my head but it may be different your guys'. Anyways, bye guys. Love ya all.**_

_** ~ Thelovelywriter204**_


End file.
